Reupload Untitledso far
by borderline-crazypyro
Summary: This is about Li and all of the other dudes and their on a cruise and Li is madly in love with Sakura. R for explicit content in later chapter. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey all!! This is my first lemon, so BE NICE!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
I stood at the railing of the cruise ship with what I'm sure was a ridiculous smile plastered on my face. The only reason I was doing this was because Sakura (the girl I have been in love with since, i don't know, forever!) had brushed past me, given me her cute little acknowledging smile, and her hand touched my butt! I'm sure it was an accident, but an untimely accident, because it left me standing at the railing of a cruise ship, a fake smile on my face, and an enormous boner. And really, it's not my fault Sakura had gotten so hot. Seriously. She grew her hair out, so that it was almost to that round, sweet, tasty-looking ass, and she still had those beustiful emerald eyes. Damn, she just made me crazy all the time! Suddenly, I realized about the little problemon my hands (or in my pants) and I looked around for a bathroom. Hmm, nowhere in sight. Didn't the makers of this ship realize boners come in the most unfortunate of places??? Obviously not. The only other option I had was to run like a madman up to the 5th deck, whip out my card key, run into the bathroom, and well, you know. I blinked, took a deep breath, and took off from where I was standing. I resisted the urge to stick my hand in my pants in the elevator, and I rushed towards my room. After a few minutes of fumbling in my pockets for my key, I finally got the door open. I raced for the bathroom, unzipped my pants, and jacked off furiously until i came in the toilet. With a sigh I leaned against the door, breathing heavily.  
"I'm guessing you found Sakura." Eriol. Oh gods, I didn't know he was in the room!   
"Um. well, not really, I uh-"  
"Just had to take a mad piss, huh?"  
"Um, yeah, that's it!" A chuckle.  
"Liar. Come on out of there and we'll have a little man-to-man talk." I gulped and turned around. Eriol's my friend and all, but sometimes...he scares the shit out of me. I slowly turned the knob and found a grinning Eriol staring at me. He gave me the once over, then, "Man, you've got it bad." He just kept giving me that weird stare he gives, and I followed him over to the set of twin beds in the middle of the room.   
"You are aking her out. Tonight."  
"What?!?!? I -I-I can't!" Eriol raised his eybrows at me.  
"Oh really? Fine, dont ask her out, but don't come running to me when she tells you she's engaged to some Yale graduate!" I stared at him.  
"Do you know how stupid that sounds??"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, and I also know that you can't very go around getting hard every time you see her. That does tend to happend at very unfortunate times." I shrugged.  
"Yeah, I know." Then, I thought about what he was sayng. "Are you telling me I'm not assertive?"  
"I'm not telling you anything," Eriol sighed. "And please don't go into one of your tantrums. I've got a headache." I clenched my fists.  
"Tantrum!?!?! WHat arey ou talking about! I've never had a tanrum in my life!!!" Eriol sighed and threw me a towel and my swimming trunks.  
"I'm expecting company and I don't really have time for this, so, just go swimming." I stared with an open mouth, took the stuff and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ackk! I hope that was a good first chapter! Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter Two

So I went swimming, Unfortunatly, Sakura was there, wearing this skimpy bikini-type thing and oh God, it turned me on *real* fast. Well, the good  
thing was that she was on the other side of the pool, so maybe she wouldn't see me if I turned a little to the-  
"Li!" Damn. I turned around and waved weakly.  
"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo." Sakura flashed me those pearly whites, then thrust me a bottle of that sunless tanning stuff.   
"Can you do my back for me? Tomoyo's got this weird thing about lotioning girls' backs, says it makes her look lesbian." I blinked and stared at the   
bottle. Sakura wanted me to touch her?!?! And her back, at that! I laughed nervously, than took the bottle and started to rub the stuff on her back. It was nice and all,  
but too bad she wasn't naked and sucking my cock while I was at it. When I finished, she stood up, stretched and smiled at me. Again.  
Tomoyo looked at her watch.  
"Oh, look at the time!" She exclaimed. "I just remember that I had a pre-arranged engagement! See you guys later!" NO! My brain cried as Tomoyo walked out of the pool  
area. How can you leave me alone with Sakura! I might get wild and animalistic and take right there in public! Did she just say "pre-arranged engagment"? Sakura snapped me out of thoughts.  
"Aren't you swimming, Li?"   
"Umm, no I think I'll just sit here, and....work on my tan." Sakura gave me a weird look and then I realized that this was an indoor pool, and I added, "Or something." She   
shrugged and dived in. God, I love her, I thought as her head popped above the surface. But I can't ask her out. She porbably *is* secretly engaged to a Yale graduate, her  
being so smart and pretty and all. So there I sat lost in my thoughts for an hour, when Sakura emerged from the pool wet and dripping! And, well let me tell you, she might as well have been naked!  
The sensible part of my brain told me that I sounded like a sex-obsessed jerk lying in wait for his next good lay. It told me that I should be more sensitive to the fact that I actually  
loved Sakura, and try not to activate the blood rushing to my cock while I did. Which was nearly impossible. She waltzed over to me (yes, she waltzed) and began to dry herself off.  
"Well, swimming is no fun without you, so I think I'll head back to my room until dinner."  
"Can I walk you???" Sakura looked at me.  
"Umm, sure."   
That would have been the perfect time to ask her out. But, idiot that I am, I let myself talk to her bout other things, like college and movies and shit like that. I was feeling pretty   
good when I reached my room, but I doubt ANYTHING could have prepared me for what came next. I slid the room key in the slot, opened the door, and stepped in. I heard what sounded like   
a guy groaning and moaning, so I figured that Eriol must've been watching a porno or something. And he didn't tell me, that little-  
"HOLY SHIT!" I had just entered the part of the room where the beds were. Eriol was leaing against the wall, his eyes closed and a look of absolute pleaure on his face. But that's not what threw me off.   
The real problem was that Tomoyo was sucking his cock!!!! On of Eriol's eyelids popped open.   
"Oh, Tomoyo, get off me!" Tomoyo's mouth popped off Eriol's beef stick, which, from the looks of things, was a good two inches bigger than mine. Tomoyo stood up.   
"Oh, hey Li! Remember that engagement I told you about? Um, well, I just uh, got a little sidetracked." She smiled.   
"I'll really believe that one." Eriol shook his head.  
"Don't tell anyone!"  
"Dude, who am I gonna tell?" Eriol mouthed the word Sakura. Like I would tell her, I retorted. Eriol sighed.  
"Tomoyo, put some clothes on. It's almost time for dinner." 


End file.
